


I'm giving myself over to you, Body and soul, I'm giving it over

by Lex (Moooomoo)



Series: Tied-up by your feelings [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Tamaki, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Top Sougo, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Lex
Summary: You've read the tags, you're know what's up right?I'm writing this backward but this is actually what happen before the previous fic I wrote. There is no need to read it before reading that one though as it happens... before xD.The very first time Sougo and Tamaki tried bondage. Enjoy ///w\\\





	1. Main

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I'm back at it again but hhhhhh here I am. If I can't find the content I want so I guess I'll have to write it...? Also I had unnecessary details in my head from my previous fic and I needed them OUT haha. Oh god this is so embarrassing though.  
Disclaimer: I know nothing of actual bondage so I'm very very sorry if you're knowledgeable in the subject.
> 
> Thank you again for your help Dami ;w; <3

“Eh?”

That was weird. Usually after moving his members a couple of times, he was able to get enough space so loosening the ropes followed quite easily. But right now, no matter how much he moved or how much strength he used, the rope wouldn’t loosen up at all. It was restraining him firmly, and Tamaki realized he felt very powerless.

“S-sou-chan, something’s not right! I can’t move at all!!”

“Well, that’s actually the point Tamaki-kun.”

Sougo was beaming. Finally he got it right! He was getting frustrated that his partner could undo his knots so easily, so this time he made them as tight as possible. Watching all these DIY videos finally paid off!

“I-I know! But before I could take them off pretty easily… this time it’s different! It...it feels different!”

Slowly circling the bed, Sougo took his time to watch Tamaki struggles, a confused look on his flustered face. Realizing that, for once, he truly had complete control over his boyfriend gave him a shiver. Without him, Tamaki was completely helpless, and he couldn’t help but enjoy that.

He couldn't deny that he had dreamt about controlling Tamaki before. It would have given him less of a headache when they first started MEZZO'' if they didn't have to fight about every single little thing. But that's not the kind of control he had in mind. This one was... intoxicating. More than he thought. He initially suggested bondage because he always held a real curiosity for the subject, but he didn't suspect that practicing on his boyfriend would actually make him feel so aroused. For the first time in a while, the pangs of jealousy he felt about the public eye worshiping Tamaki's body just as much as he was quieted down completely. People could dream about it all they wanted, they would never actually experience this. This was the proof Tamaki was his.

Getting closer to him from behind, he whispered in his ear.

“And how does feel, Tamaki-kun?”

Startled as he wasn’t paying him any attention so far, Tamaki couldn’t prevent himself from letting out a small scream.

“S-S-Sou-chan! Don’t surprise me like that!”

“Does it feel good?”

Tamaki’s heart was beating pretty fast already, and Sougo’s breathing in his neck wasn’t helping anything at all.

“Aah… I… I don’t know…”

“Does it hurt then?”

Tamaki couldn’t see it but worries suddenly appeared in Sougo’s eyes. Did he make the knots too tight after all? The older man immediately went back to face him, just to make sure he was okay.

“N-no… it doesn’t hurt, it’s just…. I dunno, it’s just super embarrassing Sou-chan!”

His face was completely red and Sougo melted at how cute his partner was, before discreetly letting out a small sigh of relief.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Your body is truly beautiful, Tamaki-kun. And this way I can appreciate it even more.”

“Sou-chan… don’t stare like that!”

This usually was when Tamaki would get out of his restrains the previous times. He’d loosen them enough so when he felt too embarrassed he could just jump out of it, and cover his boyfriends with kisses to hide his shame.

Kneeling on the bed to be at his level and tracing his fingers along his jawline, Sougo raised Tamaki’s head until it was facing his and indulged himself with a long kiss. When he finally broke it, Tamaki was feeling dizzy and a moan escaped his lips. This left him wanting more, and in his haste he forgot his arms were tied in his back. He leaned toward Sougo in an attempt to reconnect their mouths but quickly lost his balance instead.

“Don’t be so impatient, Tamaki-kun!” Sougo let out a small laugh while catching him up and setting him straight once again. “This time, I’m the one setting up the pace.”

He softly sucked on the hollow of the young man’s neck, where the skin was the softest, increasing Tamaki’s moans in the process. Then released his touch completely. Feverishly, Tamaki pulled on his arms and wrists, but it was no use.

““S-s-s-sou-chan… Untie me… p-please…”

Without even thinking, Sougo opened his mouth, an “of course!” ready to slip out. But at the last second he remembered that he should not. They had talked about safe words before starting, just like they always did the previous times, and Tamaki knew very well what to do if he  _ really  _ wanted it to stop. Still, deep down the older man was wondering if maybe in the action he forgot? But a look at his boyfriend lower body confirmed him that he probably did not. His dick was already fully erect, and his legs were trembling very so slightly in arousal. And the need in his eyes was screaming for more. Tamaki was actually enjoying it. A lot.

“No.” answered Sougo in a firm voice, getting back into the situation.

Another moan escaped Tamaki’s lips, and his cock twitched. This was working well beyond Sougo’s expectations, erasing any doubts he might still have held about doing this wrong.

Tamaki, at the same time, was being confused by his own feelings. This was embarrassing, so embarrassing! But it also felt good, way better than he expected. When Sougo mentioned trying bondage, he said yes to help his boyfriend. Beside jumping from a plane in a parachute, there were probably not many things Sougo could ask that he’d say no to, or anything that he’d want to try that he would not support. What he didn’t expect though, was this arousal he felt whenever he tried to move and felt himself completely restrained. This shiver down his spin when he realized Sougo could do anything to him, could use him in any way - and that he  _ wanted  _ Sougo to use him. At the very beginning of their relationship, when they fought every day and becoming a couple wasn’t even something they could imagine happening, Sougo’s attempts to control him left him upset and annoyed. But right now, at this very moment, he loved it. Tamaki belonged to him, and it was the most wonderful thing he could think of.

Sougo bent down to kiss his boyfriend’s member, giving it playful lick, before slowly making his way up to his lips while leaving a trail of kisses everywhere on his body. After another kiss, he finally stood up. Tamaki whimpered, his panting increasing.

“Sou…chan…p-please…” At this point Tamaki wasn’t really sure what he was pleading for.

“Be a good boy, Tamaki-kun.”

Sougo took his own underwear off, freeing his hard dick with relief. Before he even had time to say anything, Tamaki avidly took him whole into his mouth, sucking a bit too fast with enthusiasm on the familiar length.

“Aah--...! S-slower, Tamaki-kun…”

Obedient, Tamaki decreased the speed and instead switched to twirling his tongue around the length, going up and down as much as he could. He couldn’t see Sougo’s face, but the noises he managed to get from him seemed to indicate he was doing things right.

After a while, as he was focusing on pleasing his boyfriend as much as possible, two hands suddenly gripped his hair as Sougo increased the pace himself this time.

“Hm?! Hmmm!”

Pulling softly on the hair by reflex, Sougo’s eyelids were fluttering as he got close to his climax. It was so hot and good inside Tamaki’s mouth, he had planned to hold on longer but it was becoming impossible.

“Aaah, Ta-Tamaki-kun…! I’m… I’m coming!”

Sougo usually didn’t come into his mouth during blowjobs, so Tamaki tried to pull out as usual but the two firm hands holding his hair brought him back immediately. 

“Hmmm…!!”

“Aaah--!”

In a scream, Sougo came deep inside his mouth, blanking out for a few seconds before he came back to himself feeling Tamaki coughing around his dick. Taking himself out immediately, he knelt on the bed and delicately reached for the young man's cheeks.

His apologies died in his throat when he saw the smile the young man gave him as he was licking some of the come left on his lips.

“Did it… did it feel good Sou-chan?”

The tears at the corners of his eyes and the small coughs he was still having didn’t seem to matter to him. All he was waiting for was a praise about his performance. Sougo was more than eager to comply.

“It did. It was very good, Tamaki-kun. I’m very proud. But we’re not done yet.”

This was going too well to just end it here. Tamaki hadn't even come yet, and Sougo felt he could probably go back for a second round in a short while.

When Sougo came back holding a big white box with another rope resting on the top, he was wearing a huge smile. Tamaki immediately compared it to a little kid that was about to enter a candy store – or himself when he entered a candy store. He recognised the box – it wasn’t the first time Sougo took it out. It was full of toys that Tamaki has never even heard of, but he stopped asking about them after that one time he inquired about the nipple clamps. It wouldn’t have been an issue if Sougo didn’t always explain him what they were by using them on him, but that one toy he didn’t really like. Still, most of what was inside that box felt pretty nice and the young man had a shiver of anticipation, something Sougo didn’t miss. The white haired man chuckled lightly.

“Be patient Tamaki-kun. I don’t want to overdo it either today. The ropes might be enough already, especially for a first time. But I thought maybe we could still complete it a bit, making this even more enjoyable, hm?”

Tamaki’s face flushed to an even deeper shade of red, and Sougo felt himself slowly getting harder again.

“But first, how should we tie your legs?”

“M-my legs?”

“Yeah, we only tied up your upper body so far, that won’t do. It feels much better if the whole body is restrained. Plus I need better access down there, right Tamaki-kun ?”

Sougo’s eyes were shining brightly, and the assertiveness Tamaki displayed not long ago was gone as he shyly nodded his consent.

After studying his books and Tamaki’s position for a little while, Sougo finally opted for tying up his legs in an open position on each side. He was careful not to touch him where he very obviously wanted him to while doing so, his hands working with more confidence than before following his first success of the day. Once done, he looked as his work with pride. That should hold too!

Indeed, Tamaki really couldn’t move at all anymore and the embarrassment he felt earlier came back even stronger, his new position really not hiding anything anymore.

“S-s-sou-chan…”

“How does it feel, Tamaki-kun?”

“Em-embarrassing!!”

“You know that’s not what I’m asking. Does it feel good?”

“I… I don’t know...”

His head was screaming “YES”, but Tamaki was too embarrassed to tell the truth out loud. Pleasuring his boyfriend was one thing, admitting the arousal he felt at being restrained was another.

“Aw, that won’t do. Good boys don’t lie, Tamaki-kun. Good boys are honest.”

“B-but, Sou-chan! T-this is too embarrassing!”

“Shhh.”

Sougo put two fingers inside Tamaki’s mouth, making him suck them in a slow motion.

“You know that if you keep lying, I won’t let you talk.”

Moaning around them, the young man closed his eyes, not able to support the intensity of his lover’s look anymore. Sougo’s second hand started stroking his tights, still avoiding touching his dick but close enough to make him tremble.

“Do you want me to touch you down there?”

The moans’ intensity increased as Tamaki nodded with energy.

“Then you’ve got to answer me sincerely, Tamaki-kun. How does it feel?”

He took his fingers out, now dripping with saliva, and picked something in the box next to them on the bed while Tamaki kept panting, not answering his question.

“Very well then. If you still don’t want to tell the truth I won’t let you lie anymore.”

Sougo quickly fastened the ball-gag on Tamaki, shivering himself in anticipation. That was something he has always wanted to try on his boyfriend but never had the opportunity before. They discussed it before and Tamaki wasn’t against it, it was more the opposite actually that was the issue: Tamaki liked using his mouth pretty much all the time. To eat pudding, of course, but also to suck on a Popsicle, on a pen... and now that they were having sex, on fingers or on a dick. Tamaki also loved to kiss him, proving to be a very good student in at least one subject. To sum it up, Tamaki loved having something in his mouth, and thus Sougo never really had the chance to use that one before.

“Hgn?!”

The blue haired man seemed surprised when he realized his saliva was dripping through the holes of the ball-gag and that it didn’t stop.

“This is your punishment for not telling the truth, Tamaki-kun. Good boys are rewarded, but bad boys are punished of course.”

Tamaki tried to speak but nothing came out beside some moans and more drool.

“You were doing so well before though, I’m really sad… if only you were a bit more honest with your feelings!”

Despite his current state that was putting him in a state of arousal he never quite experienced before, Tamaki still managed to give Sougo a “are you kidding me?!” look.

He pulled on his restrains and tried his hardest to move for a couple of minutes before giving up, panting. The gag made it harder to breathe as well, and Tamaki gave him an upset look, trying to convey his thoughts with his eyes instead.

_ You’re one to talk, Sou-chan!!! You’re the one that’s never honest with yourself!!! _

Sougo knew it, of course, but he was too into this play to stop. And of course, this punishment wasn’t really one either. Since Tamaki loved having something in his mouth, this was still meeting the requirement. Tired now, the young man gave up on struggling and relaxed a bit more, taking a moment to actually enjoy the feeling without shame. It really did feel great. Very strange, very embarrassing, but damn it felt good. But even now that he was ready to accept it, he couldn’t tell it to Sougo anymore. However, his lover picked up on the change in attitude and gave him a smile.

“It’s feeling great, isn’t it Tamaki-kun?”

A nod finally answered him this time.

“See. It was simple to admit it, right?”

Tamaki moaned with impatience, his drool now leaving trails on his torso as well. His dick was hard and red, desperate for attention after all this time.

“I’ll reward you now then.”

Sougo’s dick wasn’t quite ready again yet, so he fished up a big vibrator and some lube from the box before sitting down in front of Tamaki on the bed.

“Even if… should I reward you so quickly when you’re so dirty today, Tamaki-kun?”

Trailing his index on Tamaki’s torso, he picked up some of the saliva and did a tss-tss noise, making Tamaki try to speak once again, which in turn made him chuckle.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying. But I might have an idea. I’m sorry, this is my fault, right? Well then, let’s make use of all that saliva at least.”

Under his partner’s confused look, Sougo coated his finger as much as he could. Tamaki’s eyes widen when he understood what he was planning to do. Indeed, a few seconds later he slowly inserted it inside his hole using only his own saliva, making him squirm under the feeling. After some stimulation, when he felt he could add a second finger, he finally opened the lube and it made preparing his boyfriend much easier. The moans Tamaki was letting out and the expression he offered were really very erotic, and Sougo really appreciated that he finally managed to try out this toy on him.

Until now Tamaki’s back was resting on some pillows set up against the wall behind the bed, but once he felt he was ready Sougo took out his fingers and moved him to make him lay on his back, hoping the tied arms on his back wouldn’t make this too uncomfortable. The strain on his open thighs might have been worse, but knowing Tamaki’s flexibility Sougo didn’t worry too much about them. In that moment, the only thing that mattered anyway to the young man was how empty he felt and how hard and untouched his dick was. This was soon fixed as something huge came inside in one slick slip and started vibrating pretty strongly.

Tamaki gasped, overpowered by the feeling, almost choking on his saliva and the gag. Sougo quickly unclasped it, letting it roll somewhere on the bed. He had read it was best not to go over 20 minutes for a first time, and they probably reached that limit already. Immediately, Tamaki tried to speak in between some screams of pleasure.

“S-s-s-s-sou…c-ch-chan!”

Watching his boyfriend, stroking himself slowly, Sougo was debating whether to finish Tamaki with his hand or his mouth or to let him come without touching him, which was bound to happen pretty soon apparently. What would he enjoy the most?

“Yes, Tamaki-kun? It’s good, right?”

“Y-Yes..! YES! It’s s-so… good… aaaah… I’m close, I’m s-s-so c-close….”

“I’m going to increase the vibrations then.”

“N-No! I, I want y-you, S-sou-chan…”

If he could have used his hands he would have tried to take out the vibrator himself.

“I w-want you… inside me… p-please…”

“Are you sure? Doesn’t this feel better?”

“N-No! Sou-chan’s…. b-better… always…”

“Very well then. You’ve been a good boy after all today, so I’ll give you what you want.”

That was also what he wanted himself, but he just didn’t dare to prevent Tamaki from coming when he was so close and already went through all his selfish whims today. However, if Tamaki wanted the same, he would gladly oblige. It only took him a few seconds to rip a condom open and get himself ready. Turning off the vibrator and pulling it out earned him a choked sob from his lover, which he quickly shut with a soft kiss as he penetrated him slowly. They both enjoyed the satisfying feeling of being one for a short minute, kissing with more passion, before Sougo started moving his hips in rhythm. There was something very soft in the way Sougo made love to him, in direct contrast with everything that preceded this moment.

“Ta-tama-ki...kun…”

“Sou...chan…”

Tamaki’s voice was barely a whisper, lost in his pleasure, and he barely realized he spoke.

“I, I love you Sou-chan… I, I need you… to know… I love you… s-so much…”

Sougo kissed him first, his grip on Tamaki’s back strengthening, before he answered in a whisper as well.

“Ah--, I, I know, Tamaki-kun. Ah! I love you too, so much…!”

They both came at the same time, their kiss muffling their moans.

  
***

Once his breathing calmed down, Sougo finally moved to Tamaki’s back to untie him. With a sigh of relief, Tamaki eagerly awaited to be free. It was his first time being restricted for so long, and he wasn’t used to it. It felt really good, but now he really was itching to stretch his arms and legs and hug his boyfriend. However, no matter how much he waited, the release wouldn't come. Sougo was on his back, tugging at the ropes for what felt like an eternity now, but nothing happened.

“Sou-chan? What’s going on? Why don’t you untie me?”

“I… I’m trying!!”

The panic he heard his Sougo’s voice instantly worried him.

“What do you mean, trying??”

“It’s the knots… they’re… They’re too tight, and I can’t seem to undo them…”

“What???”

“Aaah, Tamaki-kun! Don’t move so much! I’ll… I’ll get them off, okay? Stays still!”

But after 10 more minutes, he was nowhere close to being successful.

“Sou-chaaaan! What should we do??? I don’t wanna stay like this!!”

“Don’t you worry Tamaki-kun, it’s going to be fine! I have another solution. I’ll just use a knife and cut the rope!”

“WHAT? No, no knife!! No knife Sou-chan!!”

Sougo gave him a puzzled look, not understanding the panic in his voice.

“But it’s the easiest way… Even if it’s sad for the rope… I can use scissors instead if you prefer? Though a knife would be much easier…”

“N-no! Nothing sharp, please Sou-chan!! No cutting!!”

“Tamaki-kun… do you trust me?”

“Y-yes… I trust you Sou-chan…”

And it was true. But the next sentence he whispered so low Sougo almost didn’t hear it.

“I just… don’t trust you with a weapon, Sou-chan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (They didn't actually cut the ropes in end! Please don't cut bondage ropes!! It's special ropes, you must care for them, not heartlessly cut them!)
> 
> Every "Sougo read that" is "the author of this fic read it on the internet while looking for information" dkzjhdkljz)
> 
> Next chapter is just a very short extra... it's the the actual very first time they tried (and failed) at bondage, I wrote it as an introduction but it really didn't work out with the rest so I took it out. Still putting it there as an extra just in case. It's short though! (YES I AM WRITING THIS COMPLETELY BACKWARD chronologically speaking lol)


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happen even before, it didn't work out with the actual fic but I'm still kinda putting it here as an extra.

The very first time, Sougo was so nervous Tamaki was concerned his boyfriend might faint. It was really a first, seeing Sougo nervous about sex. It usually was Tamaki that was easily flustered, his lack of experience and interest in the subject making him often very embarrassed. On the other hand, Sougo has much more experience – more than Tamaki would have thought, even if some was purely theoretical – and surprisingly displayed a self-confidence  about sex the younger man wished he had about his other qualities as well. So encouraging him to go ahead with his plan provided to be the best distraction possible as not to think about what he was getting himself into. But, after all, it was just some ropes, right? There was nothing dangerous about it anyway, right?

The moment Sougo calmed down enough and picked the red ropes, his expression changed and Tamaki suddenly started reconsidering just how safe this was going to be.

_ Why did Sou-chan suddenly switch into “holding-a-weapon-mode” ?? _

But he manipulated Tamaki with the softest care, soothing him down right away. Maybe even too much care. Tamaki could feel him wrapping things around his arms and body, but it didn’t feel very restraining. Indeed, as he tried to move, the rope quickly slid down on the bed cover.

“Ah…”

Sougo looked confused and sad, so Tamaki awkwardly hugged him before putting the rope back in his hands.

“It’s ok Sou-chan! You can do it!”

“I must have done it wrong… was it not tight enough or did I mess-up the knots…?”

Fired up by his failure, he started over. This time it was a bit ticklish, and Tamaki couldn’t stop giggling.

“Ahahaha! Sou-chan, ahah, it tickles !”

“Tamaki-kun, don’t move so much please! Hmm… it looked different in the video…”

Considering the result of his new attempt, he wasn’t convinced it was much better than the first time. Tamaki pulled a bit, and at first the rope held.

“Oh, Sou-chan! Not bad!”

This was embarrassing though. Squirming a bit more, Tamaki quickly felt the rope loosen up once again. He was about to tell Sougo when he saw his proud look, and didn’t have the heart to break him the news so fast.

“Well, it’s not very pretty, but at least if it holds— Ah!“

Not actually being able to be patient for very long, Tamaki couldn’t resist anymore. With a small scream he jumped on his boyfriend, pushing on his shoulders and making him fall on the bed. Playfully pinning Sougo’s wrists above his head, his quickly circled them with the rope that was around his own arms not long ago, not bothering to make a knot.

“I caught you Sou-chan~ ! Hehehe”

“Tamaki-kun! That’s not how it was supposed to be!”

Freeing himself, Sougo took in his hands the grinning face of his lover, just a few centimeters above his own now. He was slightly upset and disappointed to have failed again, but it was impossible to be mad at Tamaki when he was looking at him like that. The young man was always so straightforward with his feelings. When he was annoyed or fed up, or just didn’t care, it was impossible not to see in his eyes. But right now, Sougo felt like he could have drowned in the love he could see sparkling in these two blue eyes. And above all, his laugh was very contagious and it wasn’t long before the two of them were giggling together. Hugging him tightly, Tamaki softly kissed him and soon the rope and the experiment were both forgotten somewhere on the floor.


End file.
